cant think of a good title, open to suggestions
by kstevens
Summary: dont you hate it when you assume something without all the details? edward is alices cousin.emmett is bellas brother. alice likes bellas friend jasper.rosalie is going out with emmett. all human. sorry suck at summaries.
1. note

Hey fan fiction readers. This is my second fan fiction. For the readers who have read my other story College, I think this one is written better, but tell me what you think. There is different point of views all through the whole story. It will tell you whose point of view it is. I would really appreciate it if you review. That way I know what you think. I am open to any ideas. I really hope you like it so far. I will try to update a few chapters every week. The chapters so far are really short, sorry. Also for my College readers I am so sorry I have taken so long to update I have been really busy. I am a little stuck on what to write next but I am on it.

- Kstevens


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

---FLASHBACK---

The swaying trees that surrounded me were 12ft tall, easily. They stood so close together that they made the forest really dark, making it really hard to see where I was going; not that I knew. I didn't have any idea how far behind me they were, but I wasn't going to stop and find out. I was running as fast as I could. Like my life depended on it. It sort of did. I was free. I was finally out of that horrid place. I glanced over my shoulder, but I didn't see anyone. Suddenly I found myself falling. I tumbled downhill. I was rolling so fast I couldn't stop myself. Finally I stopped with a soft thud. I picked myself up, grabbed my bag and started running again. My leg was cut. I could fell the blood trickling down my leg. They were closer now. I could hear them. They weren't far behind. I started to look around for some were to hide. I didn't see anything so I just ran harder. I looked over my shoulder real fast. I didn't see them. When I turned around I found my body hit something really hard. It knocked all the air out of me. I felt myself falling backwards. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground. I never hit the ground. I felt me moving really fast. I opened my eyes to see a stranger carrying me while running. I looked up to beautiful green eyes. Then everything went black.

--- END OF FLASHBACK---

**dun dun dun.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Alice point of view)

"Alice?"

I shook my head.

"Huh?" I looked up at my cousin, Edward.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, here." I handed him my schedule.

He waked them over to the receptionist.

"Here you go"

While they were talking I looked around trying to forget where my thoughts had just roamed.

The college office was very original.

The floor was a speckled gray. There was plaques' hanging on the west wall. There was a sign up sheet everywhere. There was six medal chairs against the wall facing the receptionist desk.

"Thank you" she cooed

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Edward" I said impatiently

The receptionist gave me a dirty look.

I smiled sweetly.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

It was a text from my best friend Rosalie Hale.

_Are you almost done?_ _-Rosalie_

I text her back.

_Yeah just finished._ _-Alice _

Edward led the way to his silver Volvo.

I got in the passenger side.

"Hey Rosalie is waiting" I told Edward.

He shook his head.

I leaned in to change the music

"Leave it" Edward said before I even touch a button.

"What!! This music is boring" I complained

"Then we should have taken your car"

I couldn't think of a reply.

"Fine" I muttered.

He smirked.

In a few minutes we pulled into Rosalie's drive way.

She came running out.

"Finally" she signed

She gave me a small hug

"Hey Edward" she said over my shoulder.

"Hey. Is Emmett inside?"

Emmett Swan was Rosalie's boyfriend.

"Yup, in the kitchen" she replied

I smiled; Emmett was always in the kitchen.

Edward walked inside without waiting for us.

"Man I can't wait till school starts, I mean we are going to be college freshman" I squealed.

Rosalie smiled.

"I know me neither." She exclaimed.

We walked into Rosalie's house.

**okay i know it was really short but plase review it. tell me what you think of it so far. it only takes a few seconds.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Rosalie point of view)

I squealed.

Then Alice squealed three octaves higher.

Today we were moving into our dorms.

We didn't have each other as roommates but at least our dorms were on the same floor.

I was helping Alice put her things in Emmett's jeep. She had already filled up her car, half of mine and now she was putting the remaining stuff in Emmett's jeep.

"I think you might be taking too much" Emmett complained.

Alice scoffed.

"I'm only bringing necessities, like the paper said."

I rolled my eyes.

"This is like your whole room" Emmett argued.

"No its not, besides if it is that just means I don't own unnecessary things."

I smiled.

I set the box in the back of Emmett's jeep right next to a box of books.

"Hey babe, what's this" I called.

Normally I wouldn't ask but it was books, and Emmett never picks up one unless he has to.

Emmett came to look.

"Oh those are my sister's. She lent them to me, but I'm never going to use them, so I'm giving them back cuz they are taking up too much room" Emmett answered.

"Oh" I giggled.

Emmett had a sister who was my age. Their parents got a divorce when Emmett was three. I never met her because she lives with her mom in Arizona, while Emmett lives with his dad in Washington. Emmett visits them a few times a year, but now she is going to the same college as us so they can see each other more.

"See you there" I called out to Emmett and Alice as I pulled out of the driveway.

**okay please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Jacob point of view)

I pulled carefully into the campus parking lot.

I scanned the lot while getting my bags.

I spotted my old truck pull in across the lot.

I smiled.

I grabbed my duffel bags and headed across the lot.

I was about twenty feet away when I ran into someone.

My bags flew out of my hands.

"Whoa sorry" I said

"It's okay man, I wasn't watch were I was going" the guy said.

I picked up my bags which were mixed up with the other guys.

"I'm Jacob Black" I introduced myself.

"Oh, hey, I'm Edward Masen" he said shaking my hand.

He had a strong grip. He might even be a little competition if we were in an arm wresting match. Only a little competition though. I smiled at the thought.

"Huh?" Edward asked

"Oh nothing"

"Well sorry again" I told him.

"Nah don't worry about it" he said

"Well got to go" I said

"Okay see ya" he said walking away.

I walked over to the old truck, but no one was there anymore.

_Darn_ I thought.

**please review. i know the chapters are short right now, but first i have to get all the characters in. please give me any suggestions for a title. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Jasper point of view)

"Jasper" I heard someone call.

I turned around to see Isabella Swan hurrying over to me with pink cheeks.

"Hey you need any help" she asked

"Oh sure" I handed her one of my bags.

We walked over to my dorm room.

"Just set them on my bed" I said opening the door.

I looked around. I guess my roommate still hasn't arrived.

The opposite bed was still untouched.

_Maybe I won't have a roommate. _I thought.

I set the bags on my bed which was already covered in my stuff.

"So you already unpacked" I asked her

"Yeah. Oh my room is number 3425"

I got a sticky note and wrote it down.

"Cool, got it." I told her.

She sat down on my bed.

"So your roommate isn't here yet?" she asked

I shrugged

"Guess not, maybe I won't have one"

She smiled.

"Maybe, hey have you heard from Jacob yet?" she asked

"Nope, I was going to ask you that. I thought maybe you have because you've been here a while"

"Nope haven't seen him yet."

"Oh"

I started to unpack.

I opened one of my bags and reached in, but pulled my hand out quickly.

"Yuck" I said

My hand was covered in melted chocolate.

"ugg I forgot I put that in there."

Bella laughed.

"I'll be right back" I said walking into the bathroom with my bag.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?"

"It's opened" I called before closing the bathroom door.

**guess who it is? please review. only takes a second. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Edward point of view)

**a/n this is the longest chapter so far, even though it is short.**

I opened the door slowly.

I look across from me to see a beautiful girl, with slightly pink cheeks, looking at me.

_I must have the wrong room. _I thought

"Oh I'm sorry I must have the wrong room." I said.

The girl looked like she was in shock.

"Hello?" I asked softly.

Then a door next to the bed opened.

A guy a little taller than me stepped out of, what looked like a bathroom.

I showed him my room number.

"Oh hey I guess you're my roommate?" the guy said, running his hands threw his honey blond hair.

"Yeah, I'm Edward Cullen." I told him.

"I'm Jasper Hale."

I shook his hand.

"That's Isabella swan" he nodded to the girl, who still hasn't moved.

She seemed to snap out of it when she heard her name

"Bella" she corrected, her cheeks turning pinker.

I smiled; it was cute when she blushed.

She looked down.

I carried my bags to the empty bed.

I tried very hard not to peek at Isabella, but I failed.

When I looked at her I caught her looking at me. The minute our eyes met she looked down quickly, blushing.

I smiled again.

I just started to unpack, when she stood up. My eyes shot to her immediately.

She looked at Jasper.

"I'm gonna go. I have to see if my roommate is here yet." She said

"Okay, see ya later. I'll call Jacob, if I don't hear from him in a few minutes." He told her.

"Okay" she smiled.

She gave him a hug, which he returned.

I don't know why but it felt like a stone just dropped in my stomach.

It was sad to see her walk towards the door, painful really.

She turned before she got to the door.

"Bye Edward" she said softly before walking out the door.

When I heard the door close I turned around.

Jasper was still unpacking his stuff.

I was feeling pretty lame right now.

A girl just said bye to me and my insides felt like how a little kid feels when he receives a big bag of candy.

**i was going to update tommorrow but i just couldn't stay away. hehe. please review. tell me what you think so far. i will try super hard to update tommorrow. also to start getting the chapeters longer now that almost all the characters are here. the main ones. review, review, review.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Bella point of view)

As I stumbled to my dorm I wondered if my roommate has arrived.

My question was answered the second I opened the door.

The bed opposite of mine was empty when I left. Now it was covered in clothes and a blond headed person.

Her head turned when she heard me walk in.

_Wow she is pretty_ I thought.

"Hi I am Rosalie Hale. I'm your new roommate." She said tossing her long wavy hair over her shoulder.

I blush.

"Hi I'm Bella." I said sounding stupid.

"Did you already finish unpacking?" she asked

"Yeah, I got here early. Do you want any help?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

I walked over to her bed and helped fold them.

I noticed they all had designer labels on them.

"This is a lot of clothes" I said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, but at least it is not as much as my Best friend Alice. She brought so much it took her car, mine and my boyfriends to get it here." She laughed

"Whoa that is a lot. I feel bad for her roommate."

Rosalie laughed. "Me too"

I sighed in relief.

_My roommate is pretty nice. _I thought

I feared I would have a total witch for a roommate. I guess luck was with me for once.

"So you have a boyfriend?" I asked

A huge smile broke out in her face, revealing a beautiful smile.

"Yup the best one ever" She gushed. "Do you?"

I blushed again.

"No just two awesome guy friends."

"Oh, well I bet that will change by the end of the year." She said.

I looked down, "okay"

"No I am serious I bet you will have an awesome boyfriend."

Changing the subject I picked up a picture of Rosalie standing next to a short black haired girl.

"Who's this" I asked.

"That's Alice. She goes her too."

"Cool. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I wish I did though. Do you?"

"Yeah a brother" I told her.

"Lucky, well thanks for helping me"

I looked down, I didn't even realize we finished.

As I got up I heard my cell phone ring.

I hurried over to it.

"hello"

**hey readers. so sorry it took so long for an update. i was on break so i was super busy. the next chapter i will make long to make up for the wait.** **try to guess who is on the phone. please review .give me any ideas. also a title would be nice. thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Alice point of view)

"Ewww" I squealed

My dorm had to be the most boring dorms ever.

I was thinking of ways to make it not so lame when a girl appeared.

I groaned under my breath.

_Jessica Stanley is my roommate._

"Alice, you're my roommate. Oh my gosh that is so cool." She giggled.

"Yeah" I said with fake enthusiasm.

Jessica is obsessed with Edward. She is very annoying. She follows me and Rosalie everywhere because she thinks Edward will start to like her. In a way it is funny because Edward is not even the slightest into her, but she thinks different.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" she asked quickly.

"Oh no it's okay. I am going to do it later. I promised I would do something with Rosalie" I lied.

Jessica's face fell.

"Oh. Can I go with you?" she asked hopefully

"Um Rosalie wanted it to be just us" I lied again.

I threw my bags on my bed and went to go get the rest.

Before I could take another step, Edward walked in with the rest of my bags.

I heard Jessica squeal.

Edward looked at her and grimaced.

I couldn't help smiling.

"Here, these were mixed up with mine" he told me.

"Oh thanks" I said taking them from me.

"Well gotta go" he said turning to the door.

"Wait don't you want to stay and hang out" Jessica squeaked

"Nah its okay" he sighed before walking out the door.

Jessica sighed.

"He is soooo gorgeous" she cooed

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure"

_It is not that Edward isn't good looking. He was; it's just ever since his family took me in I was like family to him, and he was family to me. So I never thought about him like that._

Not wanting to think about that I shook my head.

"I am going to head over to meet Rosalie see you later." I told Jessica

"Okay see you later"

I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

The halls were crowded. Luckily Rosalie's dorm was just down the hall.

I knocked on the door.

Rosalie answered.

"Hey Rose" she grimaced; only I could call her that.

"Alice" she hugged me

"Do you want to go shopping with me? I want to redecorate my room."

"Sure. Let's go." She grabbed her purse which was on a hook by the door.

"Bella, I am going shopping be back later" she told someone in her room.

I linked my arm through hers.

"Do you like your roommate?" I asked

"Yeah she seems alright. What about you"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Jessica Stanley is my roommate"

Rosalie snickered.

"Lucky you"

"Oh yes. I am a lucky ducky" I said sarcastically.

Rosalie laughed "how can you say lucky ducky seriously." **a/n i cant ever say lucky ducky with a straight face**

I laughed.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Where ever is fine" she answered.

**sorry its not long but please review. a/n i got a little something up my sleeve for alice. **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Bella point of view)**finally**

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake, are you here yet?"

"Yup. Got here like twenty minutes ago."

"Oh cool have you found your dorm?" I asked

"Yeah, I already unpacked too. Remember that one kid Ben. Yeah he is my roommate."

"Cool. I don't know my roommate. She is from a different school. Her name is Rosalie."

"Cool, is she hot?" he asked

I blushed.

"Yeah, like a model." I admitted

"Sweet! I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Bella," I turned around "I'm going shopping be back later"

I nodded at Rosalie before she closed the door.

"Sorry Jake you missed her. She just left." I told him

"Darn, my luck" he laughed

I giggled "yup"

"Hey is Jasper here yet?"

"Yeah, he was unpacking when I left"

"Cool where is his room?"

"Umm hang on. Its room 3581" I told him

"Well I'm gonna see Jasper. I might come by later." he told me.

"Okay, call first because I am gonna look for Emmett. I wonder if he is here yet."

"Okay, good luck"

"Thanks bye"

"Bye"

I hung up my phone and scrolled my contacts numbers.

I found Emmett and pressed send.

The phone rang till it got to his voice mail.

I tried again.

It rang two rings before Emmett answered.

"Hello?"

"Emmett! Hey it's Bella." I exclaimed

"Bella, hey are you there yet?"

"Yeah, are you?" I asked

"I already got there. I am not there right now though. I am at bed bath and beyond. You know how in the movie Click there is the sigh that says way beyond, they don't have one here. I checked"

I laughed.

"Okay, I'll remember that. Why are you at bed bath and beyond" I asked.

"I'm am here getting stuff for the dorms"

I laughed.

"Your girlfriend dragged you along" I teased

"Yeah" he chuckled.

"Ha-ha" I laughed

"When I get back I will bring you that box of books you let me borrowed, I am done with them"

"Didn't touch a single one huh?"

"Nope, not one"

I sighed "Man I missed you"

"You too. Well see you later."

"Yeah, bye"

When I hung up I noticed the battery was low so I connected it to the charger.

I walked over to my laptop, a gift from my step dad Phil, and turned it on.

I had an email from my mom Renee. She asked me to call as soon as I got there.

I emailed her instead so my phone could charge.

_Hi mom,_

_I just finished unpacking. Miss you already. My roommate seems really nice. Jasper and Jacob got here too. __I spoke to Emmett on the phone. I am going to meet up with him later._

_Love Bella._

I turned off the power after I pressed send.

I walked over to my night stand and picked up my favorite book, Wuthering Heights.

I walked over to my bed, plopped down and started reading.

**okay so now you know who was on the phone. please review. tell me what you think. thank you to all my reviewer. any ideas for a name would be appreciated. also team edward is winning.**


	11. Chapter 10 woah 2 digit

**woah i am now on two digit chapters.**

**okay i wasn't goig to put this in but my sister insisted i did because it was funny.**

Chapter 10 (Emmett point of view)

"Emmett your phone is ringing" I heard Rosalie call.

"I'm over here" I called back

"Emmett" she called louder.

_Oh well the ringing stopped._

I sighed. I started walking looking for Rosalie.

I spotted a big slinky. I pick it up and started playing with it.

I heard someone giggle.

I looked up and saw Rosalie walking over to me with my phone.

"Here, you miss a call too" she said

"Oh, thanks"

_Burp…………Burp…………Burp._

"Hello?"

"Emmett! Hey it's Bella."

"Bella, hey are you there yet?"

"Yeah, are you?" she answered asked

"I already got there. I am not there right now though. I am at bed bath and beyond. You know how in the movie Click there is the sigh that says way beyond, they don't have one here. I checked"

Rosalie giggled. So did Bella.

"Okay, I'll remember that. Why are you at bed bath and beyond?"

"I'm here getting stuff for the dorms" I answered.

She laughed.

"Your girlfriend dragged you along" I teased

"Yeah" I laughed, she knows me to well.

"Ha-ha"

"When I get back I will bring you that box of books you let me borrowed, I am done with them"

"Didn't touch a single one huh?"

"Nope, not one"

"Man I missed you"

"You too. Well see you later."

"Yeah, bye"

I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked

"My sister" I answered playing with the slinky.

"Cool. I can't wait too meet her"

"Me neither, you will get along"

"Hope so" she said worriedly

I walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Don't worry, you will get alone." I assured her.

"There you are"

I turned around to see Rosalie's best friend hurrying over to us with a full shopping cart.

"Emmett I need you to get something for me"

"Sure Alice. What"

I followed her to bedding, and she pointed up to a canopy set.

I groaned.

"Alice that is high" I complained

"I will buy you that slinky" she negotiated.

"Sweet!" I handed her the slinky and reached up and got the box down.

"Are you done yet?" I asked

"Yeah. Let's go"

We walked over to the check out stand.

I felt like laughing because the cashier had to call for back up, but I remained mature.

_Beep._

"Let me see my slinky" I said when they scanned it.

Alice rolled her eyes.

I ignored her.

We walked back to Alice Porsche a half an hour later. I was playing with my free slinky.

**please review. tell me what you think. i wasn't going to update till tommorrow but.... i will update tommorrow also. please review. tell me what you think. also i would like ideas for a title.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Rosalie point of view)

"So do you want to meet my sister" Emmett asked me over the loud music.

"Yeah, sound cool" I replied

"Cool, how about you Alice?"

Alice who was singing to the radio held up her finger.

We waited for the song to end.

When the song ended she turned down the radio.

"I am going to redecorate my room. I'll meet her soon though." She replied.

Emmett just shook his shoulders.

I tossed my blond hair over my shoulders.

"So when are you going to see her?" I asked

"Oh I told her I would call when we got back"

"Cool, where we going?"

_I hope nowhere fancy. _I thought. _I didn't bring many formal clothes._

"Oh I'll tell her to come to my dorm"

"Okay, can we drop by my room first; I am going to change first."

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Rose you look perfect."

I smiled.

"Please" I begged

"Okay, good we're here"

I shook my head Alice drives fast.

Emmett and I helped Alice carry her bags to her room.

"Rosalie!!" Jessica squealed when I walked in.

I grimaced.

"Hey Jessica, well gotta go" I said quickly

"Good luck." I winked at Alice.

She smiled.

"You too. Bye."

As I closed the door Emmett chuckled.

"Man that girl is annoying"

I grinned.

"You have no idea."

We walked down the hall that was almost empty, and stopped at my door.

I opened the door and walked in; Emmett followed.

Bella was laying on here bed reading some really abused book.

"Hey Bella" I said

She looked up, and then she looked behind me and grinned.

"This is my boyfriend" I started

"Emmett!!!!" Bella interrupted

She ran passed me and ran to Emmett who had his arm open.

He twirled her around; hugging her back.

Instantly I was jealous.

I crossed my arms across my chest.

Emmett grinned at me.

"Your roommate is Bella?" he asked

"Yeah" I said still mad.

He looked at me.

"You don't know who she is?" he asked

"My roommate" I said obviously

Bella laughed.

"Rosalie this is Isabella Swan" he told me

My mouth flew open.

"So you are Emmett's sister" I laughed.

"Yup" Bella answered.

I looked down.

"Oh"

Emmett laughed.

"This is funny; my sister's roommate is my girlfriend."

I looked at Bella and smiled; she returned the smile.

"So you are Emmett's girlfriend he never shuts up about" she giggled.

I looked at Emmett. He gave me an innocent look.

"Yes" I replied.

"Well it is nice to finally meet you"

"Thank you, you too"

Emmett laughed so loud that it scared Bella.

She flinched back, and then blushed.

Emmett laughed harder.

"Still the same Bells" he said, hugging her again.

"I guess" she replied.

I laughed.

"Let's watch a movie" I suggested

"Yeah" Emmett said

He walked over to the TV.

Bella looked at me.

"Emmett loves chick flicks" she whispered

I giggled

"Thanks"

She nodded

"This is going to be cool" I said gesturing to us being roommates.

She smiled, "yeah it is"

**i just couldn't keep away!! hehe. umm please review. thanks for reading.**


	13. Read!

**_hey all my readers. i would really like all of you too check out these two amazing stories and review._**

**_i am going to be a beta. whoa hoooo. i am super pumped._**

**_so please read these stories which i am going to be a beta for._**

Anything Could Happen

&

Breaking Dawn Continuation

both by an awesome writer: MrsAimeePattinson

the following is extremely important:

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

sugar

sugar

sugar

sugar

sugar

sugar

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

that is all.

hehe.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Edward point of view)**

**"Edward?"**

**I turned around and looked at Jasper.**

**"Yeah"**

**"Do you want to go and get something to eat?" he asked**

**I didn't even realize I was hungry until he asked.**

**"Oh, yeah"**

**"Cool, let's go"**

**I followed Jasper out the door, before locking it.**

**"Do you know where the dining hall is?" Jasper asked**

**I shrugged.**

**"I think it is that way" I said pointing left**

**"Cool, let try" Jasper said leading the way.**

**We walked around for maybe twenty minutes before we decided we didn't know were it was. We kept end up at the end of hallways. It was like we were in a maze.**

**"I don't think we are finding it" Jasper said.**

**"Me neither" I replied**

**"I wonder if anyone else knows where it is." He said.**

**I looked around. There were people everywhere. Someone had to know where it was.**

**Then I thought of someone who probably already ate there.**

**"I know who might know where it is" I said pulling out my phone.**

**I dialed Emmett's number.**

**He answered on the third ring.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Emmett its Edward" I said.**

**"Cool, what's up" he asked**

**"Umm, my roommate and I are a little lost. Have you been to the dining hall yet?"**

**"Yeah, that was the first place I went, I saw it before I saw my dorm" he laughed**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"The food is awesome. It's nothing like high schools food. I got thirds. Then I went back before I left with Rosalie and Alice. I'm on my way there right now " He announced.**

**I laughed.**

**"That's nice, man..."**

**Emmett interrupted.**

**"Yeah did you know Alice is sharing her dorm with Jessica Stanley? Man that girl gets on my nerves. She is so annoying. She hardly eats too. Right now she is eating nothing but a tiny salad. Alice ditched her like twenty minutes ago. I was laughing. Because she looked really annoyed. I would be too……"**

**_Sorry _I mouthed to Jasper.**

**He nodded.**

**I interrupted Emmett's ranting.**

**"Emmett!"**

**There was a moment of silence.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Could you tell me how to get there" I asked**

**"Ohhh why didn't you say so. Sure tell me where you are"**

**I looked around.**

**"Umm around 3476" I answered.**

**"Oh I know where you are. Okay let me think"**

**I sighed in relief.**

**"First turn……."**

**The phone went dead.**

**"Emmett" I asked**

**"Dam his phone died." I told Jasper putting my phone away.**

**Jasper groaned.**

**Then he looked up suddenly.**

**"Wait I think I know someone."**

**He looked around and walked over to a door.**

**I followed him.**

**"Room 3479. Yeah this is my friends dorm." He announced.**

**He knocked on the door.**

**The door opened to the guy I ran into earlier.**

**"Hey Jasper, man I was going to look for you." He laughed**

**"Yeah, hey this is my roommate…"**

**Jacob interrupted "Edward. Yeah we met"**

**I didn't notice it before but Jacob was way taller than me about four or five inches taller.**

**"Hey" I said**

**"Jake do you know the way to the dining hall?" Jasper asked.**

**"Of course. I have already been there like twice" he laughed.**

**I smiled.**

_**This guy reminds me of Emmett.**_

**"Here I'll show you the way." He said walking passing us.**

**"Cool thanks" Jasper said following him.**

**I followed Jasper.**

**Jacob seemed to know the way like an expert.**

_**Even more like Emmett.**_

**I nodded my head chuckling.**

**"What?" Jasper asked**

**"Nothing, Jacob reminds me of my friend Emmett. He was the one I called. Emmett has already been to the dining hall twice." I told him.**

**Jasper chuckled.**

**"Yeah that sounds like Jacob."**

**"Yeah Emmett said he was going there right now. I'll introduce you"**

**"Cool"**

_hey readers. i am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. i have been busy. hope you like it. please review._


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Bella point of view)

After we finished watching the movie Rosalie and Emmett decided to go to the dining hall to get some thing to eat.

"You sure you don't want to come Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I am sure. Maybe later I'll catch up with you guys" I said

"Cool, see ya then" Emmett said

"Same here, later Rosalie" I said

She smiled

"yeah, come on Emmett" she said closing the door.

I sat down on my bed, when I felt my phone go off in my pocket.

I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella, its Jasper"

"Hey Jasper"

"Come to the dining hall. We are all here."

I laughed.

"Umm okay"

"Cool see you in a minute"

I called Emmett real fast.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emmett its Bella, I guess I am coming to the dining hall can you help me find it?"

"Yeah I'll be right there."

"Okay" I said hanging up the phone.

A minute later Emmett was knocking on my door.

I opened it.

"Whoa that was fast" I laughed

"Okay let's go, I am hungry"

I rolled my eyes.

During the movie Emmett ate a bag of popcorn by himself and a tear n share bag of skittles. Then he ate an apple, and he is still hungry. He never stops amazing me.

He put his arm over my shoulder and led the way.

I could tell we were getting close because I heard a buzz of people talking at the same time.

I saw the door. On my way to the door which was about ten feet away I tripped over nothing in particular.

I could feel my face heating up.

"Oww" I whispered starting to get up.

I heard Emmett laugh.

I looked at him and stuck my tongue out like a five year old.

He walked over to me and helped me up.

"Hey, did you have I nice trip. Did you miss me?" he joked

"Yup" I grinned playing alone

He picked me up and twirled me in a circle, like his use to do when we were little.

"Come on" he said leading me into the dinning hall.

I stumbled because I was a little dizzy.

Emmett shook his head, chuckled and led me into the dinning hall.

**hey readers. sorry for the delay on the updates. i am super busy with school, and softball.i am lat on all my stories.i am trying to catch up. please review. oh heads up, the next chapter(which i am writing at the moment) is in alice's point of view. trust me its good. i updated my profile so check it out. **


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Alice's point of view)

_Ugh Jessica is so annoying_

Jessica was going on and on about a party Rosalie and I threw last year.

I was trying to pay attention but it was so boring.

_I need to get out of here_

I thought of a plan.

"Hey um Jessica I um have to go….. Somewhere" I lied.

She had a look of disappointment on her face.

I felt a little bad for lying to her but she was so dam annoying.

"I am going to go, see you in the dorm later" I said getting up.

"Okay see you" she said already back to her perky self.

As I was walking to the trash to dump my tray can I spotted Emmett on his phone.

I waved but decided not to go over there, in case Jessica was watching me.

I walked out of the dinning hall and found my way back to my dorm.

I realized a few minutes later that I didn't have my phone.

_I must have left it in Rosalie's room._

I decided to go back to the dining hall and ask Rosalie for the keys.

I walked down the flights of stairs.

I bumped into someone.

"Oops sorry" I said

I looked and saw someone who I never wanted to see again.

Mike Newton.

"I take that back."

He looked shocked.

"Alice Cullen?" he asked

"Duh" I said rudely.

He moved in front of me.

"Move now" I said, satisfied because I could hear the venom in my voice.

He didn't move, instead he smirked.

I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I kicked my foot up as fast as I could.

Mike leaned over groaning and saying mumbled swear words.

"Don't mess with me" I warned sweetly.

I walked down the rest of the stairs until I got to the floor the dining hall was on.

I noticed Emmett was standing at the entrance.

_I wonder where Rosalie is._

I noticed him talking to some girl.

She was walking with him. He had his arm around her waist.

_What in the world was he doing with her?_

I hid around the corner so I could see them but they couldn't see me.

The girl had brown curly hair. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Obviously she had no sense of style.

_What is Emmett doing?_

He picked her up and swung her in a circle.

I have seen him do this to Rosalie.

But only Rosalie.

Then it hit me.

_That loser is cheating on my best friend._

_I can't believe it._

_I thought he was decent._

_I wonder if that whore, knows that he has a __girlfriend__._

_Rosalie is going to kill her if she finds out._

_Oh my gosh Rosalie…_

_She is going to be so hurt._

_I need to tell her._

I couldn't think of a way to sneak past them.

So I decided to run past them before Emmett knew what was happening.

I ran past him and bumped his shoulder hard.

I heard him gasp in surprise.

"Alice?"

I ran into the cafeteria. I spotted Rosalie, ran over to her and grabbed her arm leading her out of the dining hall.

I bumped into Emmett again on the way out.

"What are you doing" she gasped after a while.

"I have to tell you something" I said

I ran all the way to my dorm.

I pulled her in.

She looked at me in confusion.

I paused for a second tying to catch my breath.

"I have to tell you something" I said seriously.

**HEY READERS. OKAY PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. GUESS WHO EMMETT IS "CHEATING" ON. ****HINT:IT IS NOT THAT HARD. ****GIVE ME YOUROPINION ON THIS CHAPTER. GOOD? BAD? CHOCOLATE?**

**PLEASE RECIEW. THANKS FOR READING.**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Jasper point of view)

We were walking to the dining hall when I saw Bella and some guy standing by the entrance looking confused.

"Bella" I called out.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Jasper" she said

She saw Jacob and smiled even bigger.

"Jacob" she exclaimed walking over to him.

I almost started laughing when she tripped walking only three steps.

I instinctively reached out to catch her.

So did Jacob and the other guy.

She looked up at us and blushed.

"Thanks" she whispered.

I chuckled.

She playfully pushed me.

She noticed Edward standing there.

"Umm hey Edward" she said looking down.

Edward's face broke into a huge smile.

There was a second of a very awkward silence.

The guy next to Bella cleared his throat.

Bella looked at him and blushed even redder.

"Oh I'm sorry. This is my brother Emmett" she said

I broke into a smile when I saw his cheeks turn I very light color pink.

Yup he is her bother alright.

Bella looked at me.

"Emmett this is my friend Jasper" I shook his hand

Man this guy was huge. His hand swallowed mine.

Then she looked at Jacob.

"This is Jacob" Jacob smiled like a fool.

I could tell what he was thinking when he shook Emmett's hand.

_Arm wrestling match_

Bella seemed to be thinking the same thing.

She giggled then blushed when everyone looked at her.

Then she looked at Edward.

"And um this is Edward. He is um Jasper's roommate." She said nervously.

"Yeah I already know Edward. He lives with Alice they are cousins or something"

Edward shook his head.

"Yeah. Was I seeing things or was that Alice and Rosalie who just ran past us?" Edward asked

"Yeah that is why I am confused." Emmett answered

Edward turned towards the stairs.

"Should we see what's wrong?" he asked.

Emmett thought about it.

He nodded.

"Where do you think they went?" Jacob asked

"Upstairs"

Jacob looked at him to see if he was playing.

He wasn't.

"They might be in my room" Bella suggested.

"True, let's go" Emmett said leading us.

I followed Bella.

When we go to her door she got her key and opened it.

There was a girl with blond hair, who was beautiful, crying.

She was leaning on a short girl who was rubbing her back.

All of a sudden every thing to go in slow motion.

The girl had short black hair that was shooting in every direction.

She had a small face. It was pale. She had a pixie like face.

Her eyes were brown. She was amazing.

Before I could do any thing she grabbed the nearest thing (which happened to be a pair of heels) and threw it at us.

I ducked. It barley missed my head.

The blond girl looked up and glared.

"Go away" she spat

Emmett brushed past me.

"Baby what wrong" he asked

The blond girl must be his girlfriend that Bella told me about.

Rosalie.

So the pixie must be Alice.

Emmett seemed to have said the wrong thing.

Alice stood up glaring at Emmett.

"get out Emmett" she said with so much venom in her voice I was scared.

**HELLO MY AWESOME READERS. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE. BLAME SCHOOL. PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW SO IT WILL BE UP TODAY OR TOMMORROW. I AM HOPING TO GET 5 REVIEWS EACH CHAPTER. SOUNDS EASY? WE'LL SEE. THANKS FOR READING.**

**ROAR!!!!!!!!**

***COUGHREVIEWCOUGH***


	18. IMPORTANT!

**_HELLO. OKAY A HAVE TO PUT A DELAY ON ALL MY STORIES UNTIL THE 27. I AM SO SORRY. MY ARM IS IN A SPLINT SO I CANT WRITE. BUT IT GET TAKING OFF ON THE 27 SO IT WONT BE TOO LONG. YEAH RIGHT I AM DIENG AND IT HAS BEEN 3 HOURS. LOL. WELL THANKS FOR READING. SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING ANOTHER CHAPTER. WELL WISH ME LUCK. UGH A WEEK!!!!!_**

**_ROAR!!_**


	19. Chapter 16

**HEY READERS, I KNOW I SAID I WOULDN'T UPDATE TILL THE 27 BUT MY AWESOME SISTER HELPED ME TYPE THIS SO TAA DAA A CHAPTER. SORRY IT IS SHORT. I WANT TO THANK MY REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS ROCK.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY SISTER SELENA.**

**BE SURE TO THANK HER IN YOUR REVIEW. (WINK, WINK)**

Chapter 16 (Bella point of view)

Emmett backed out of the room looking hurt.

I was confused.

When I saw them earlier together they were so happy together.

What happened?

I looked at Jacob and Jasper.

They both looked confused too.

Alice walked to the door and slammed it.

I caught a glimpse of her before the door closed.

She was shorter than me.

Her black spiky hair was arranged in every direction.

The door flew open two seconds later.

She looked at me.

If looks could kill I'd be dead.

She started walking over to us slowly.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Alice calm down" Edward warned

I jumped a little, because I for got Edward was even there.

She glanced at him.

"Stay out of this Edward" she snapped.

Edward remained quiet.

She looked at Emmett and glared.

"How could you" she whispered.

Emmett looked confused.

"What did I do?" he asked desperately.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"Don't play dumb with me Emmett" she warned

He looked at her.

"I am not playing" he whined.

She rolled her eyes.

"Emmett you are the biggest ass I have ever met. She trusted you."

"Who"

"Rosalie, you dumb ass. Who did you think," she pointed at me "that slut"

Emmett towered over Alice.

"Don't talk to her like that" he warned.

"Oh yeah protect her. And not your girlfriend of 3 years" she shouted

She looked at me.

"Yeah did you know that, he had girlfriend"

I was speechless.

I just nodded.

"God Emmett what is wrong with you?" she sneered

He waved his arms.

"Let me talk to rose" he begged desperately.

Alice thought about it for a while.

"Okay, Rosalie come out here" Alice called

I looked at Emmett with a confused look.

He shrugged his shoulders.

The door opened slowly.

I gasp when I saw Rosalie.

Her eyes were puffy, her hair was messed up, and her make up was smeared.

She saw me.

"Hey Bella" she whispered.

Alice grabbed her arm before she could take another step.

"You know her?" she asked

"Yeah she is my roommate" she answered quietly.

Alice glared at me.

Then she glared at Emmett.

"You are cheating on Rosalie with her roommate!!"

Alice's words had a big effect on everyone.

My cheeks skipped turning pink and went strait to red.

Emmett's jaw dropped.

Jacob started laughing.

Jasper snickered.

Rosalie gasped.

Edward just stood there smiling.

Alice walked over to Jacob, who was now rolling on the floor, and kicked his leg.

He let out a howl of pain.

"This isn't funny" she snapped.

"I am not cheating on Rosalie with Bella" Emmett said

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right save the crap"

Rosalie still stood there petrified.

Jasper walked up to Alice slowly.

"Um Alice right" Jasper asked

She nodded slowly.

"I think you made a mistake. Um Bella and Emmett are related."

"Don't lie to me…. Who are you?" she asked

"Jasper"

Edward walked up to her.

"Alice he isn't lying. Bella is Emmett's little sister from Arizona"

**LOL. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGH. SORRY FOR LANGUAGE. PLEASE REVIEW. THANK SELENA TOO. THANKS FOR READING. ****I AM HOPING FOR 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE. SOUND EASY? WE WILL SEE. FEEL FREE TO TELL OTHER ABOUT THIS STORY. THANKS. **

**DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS? REQUEST? QUESTIONS?**

**Q: WHAT TYPE OF ANIMAL IS ELMO?**

**ROAR!!!**


	20. Chapter 17

**HELLO MY AWESOME READERS.**

**OKAY PLEASE DONT HATE ME BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT A VERY IMPORTANT TOPIC.**

**EIKK I NO I AM SUPER SORRY. GOOD NEWS : MY ARM IS BETTER.**

**I WILL BE UPDATING SOON. I PROMISE BUT BEFORE I DO I NEED TO ASK A QUESTION.**

**I HAVE A LITTLE WRITERS BLOCK.**

**I NEED THE HELP OF MY AWESOME READERS.**

**WHAT SHOULD I DO?**

**THERE IS ONE THOUGHT I HAVE OF SKIPPING A FEW MONTHS BUT WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**IF YOU HAVE BETTER IDEAS REVIEW OR IF YOU WANT IT TO BE PRIVATE WELL PM ME.**

**PLEASE DO IT SOON THOUGH. BECAUSE THE SOONER YOU DO THE SOONER I CAN UPDATE.**

**ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT:**

**A HUGE THANKS TO: **

***DRUMROLL***

**avidreader69,**

**Anna Banana Montana Savannah,**

**angel2882,**

**Tricia2694,**

**RandomCUZISIDSOluver,**

**Jess Loves Twilight,**

**dream of vampire roses ....**

**FOR REVIEWING.**

**THANKS TO MY OTHER REVIEWERS TOO.**

**SORRY IF I DIDNT MENTION YOU**

**I JUST PICKED ALL MY REVIEWERS FROM MY LAST CHAPTER.**

**THANKS YOU ALL FOR BEING AWESOME.**

**OH AND A FEW MORE SHOUTOUTS!!!**

**EmilyJonas-Cullen18,**

**xlilyunyun,**

**EmmaRose1,**

**oOMoonlightMelodyOo,**

**THNAKS A BUNCH GUYS.**

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE A SHOUTOUT JUST TELL ME AND ILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO.**

**AND SERIOUSLY YOU SHOULD GO CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES.**

**WELL PLEASE TELL ME SOON.**

**ROAR!!!**

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.**

**PLEASE DONT HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING A CHAPTER.**

**THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND ALL THE SHOUT OUT I HAVE GOTTEN.**

**ROAR!!!!!! (AGAIN)**

**OH I FORGOT TO ANSWER,**

**EDWARD'S LAST NAME IS MASEN AND ALICE'S LAST NAME IS CULLEN.**

**I'LL GET TO THAT LATER IN THE STORY.**


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 (Jacob point of view)

Edward walked up to the little pixie.

"Alice he isn't lying. Bella is Emmett's little sister from Arizona"

Her face dropped open.

She looked like she was in shock.

I would have laughed because her face was hilarious, but I was afraid she would kick me again. Even though she was so tiny my leg was still throbbing. I could tell there was going to be a bruise. Luckily she was a girl so I couldn't do anything to her.

I stood up wincing when I put my weight on my leg.

I looked at Bella.

She was looking at the ground, and as always blushing.

I smiled a little, but the second Alice glanced at me I rearranged my face so it was blank.

We just stood there in the hall way not talking for a few minutes.

Ugh I hate silence.

I was thinking about sneaking off to the dining hall but I bet someone would catch me before I got very far.

Blondie finally broke the silence.

"Well um Alice this is my roommate Bella. She is Emmett's little sister"

Emmett walked over to Bella and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah Bella meet Rosalie's best friend Alice. See Alice I would never cheat on Rosalie. Never never ever."

The pixie looked up at Emmett.

"Yeah I know now." She whispered

She walked slowly over to Bella.

"Um hi I am Alice. Look, I am soooo sorry. Please forgive me. I instantly thought of the worst. I didn't want to see Rosalie get hurt. So I was worried when I saw you and Emmett. I don't know what I was thinking. I know Emmett would never do anything to hurt her. Sorry"

Bella was about to say something when Emmett interrupted.

"Yeah I wouldn't ever. I love my Rose."

Blondie walked over to him and kissed his on the cheek.

"I know you wouldn't. Sorry" she said.

He smiled.

I looked over at Jasper.

He was quiet and just standing there. He was staring at the little pixie. He looked amazed. Like he was looking at the coolest thing in the world. I looked at Alice then back to Jasper. Jasper didn't take his eyes off her.

What was wrong with him?

Then I started laughing.

Everyone looked at me confused.

Bella jumped back then tripped over her feet.

I went to catch her but before I could get to her I tripped landing right next to her.

I started laughing even harder. I sat up and helped her up still chuckling.

She started blushing when I stood up because everyone was looking at us.

Well mainly me.

After a few more scared looks I could stop laughing.

Bella shot me a questioning look and I just shook me head.

I walked over to jasper and leaned down.

"Stop staring at her. You look like a pervert."

I started laughing at the look on his face.

He was turning red.

I have never seen him blush before let alone turning redder than Bella does when she blushes.

He looked at me and gave me a warning look.

I nodded but chuckled.

Then the silence came again.

We just stood there. No one would say something.

Edward was still looking at me like I needed help.

I learned how to ignore those looks years ago though.

Alice was looking at the ground not making eye contact with anyone.

Bella was also looking at the ground.

Emmett was standing there with his arm around Blondie's shoulder.

Jasper was looking very guilty.

I decided to break the silence.

"I am Jacob" I announced

Everyone looked at me.

Bella giggled.

Blondie smiled too.

"Um random much?" she asked

I shook my head.

"No I just realized that not every one knows I am Jacob"

Jasper rolled his eyes.

I pointed at him.

"And that is Jasper."

I pointed at Bella.

"And that is Bella"

"And I am not cheating on Rosalie with my little sister" Emmett joked

Alice glared at Emmett.

The size difference was big.

Emmett was almost as tall as me and he looked a little frightened at her look.

"Just kidding" he said quickly.

I laughed.

Alice shot me a death glare too.

I backed up.

"Not funny" I said.

"So who is hungry?" Emmett asked.

"I am" I said

"Me too" Jasper agreed.

"Let's go get something to eat" Rosalie said.

"I agree with Blondie" I said

Oops bad idea.

"DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. THAT. AGIAN." she glared at me.

I looked down.

"Okay" I whispered.

Bella walked over to me and pulled on my arm.

"Come on Jake let's go eat."

I happily followed her.

Jasper walked on the other side of Bella.

I looked over her head at him and when I caught his eye I started laughing all over again.

**OKAY HEY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON. I HAD HUGE WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS ONE. I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TOP DO I WAS THINK OF JUST ENDING IT THERE THEN SKIPPING A FEW WEEKS BUT SOME PEOPLE WANTED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS. SO TAHH DAHH!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ONCE I FIGURED OUT WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO I HADE SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL YOU TEAM JACOB FANS!!! YUP I AM TEAM JACOB AND PROUD OF IT. LOL. WELL PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEW THE FASTER I UPDATE. ALREADY STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER YOU ROCK. I AM HOPING TO GET UMM 10REVIEWS FOR THIS. EASY ENOUGH? WE'LL SEE.**

**ROAR!!!**


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 (Emmett's point of view)

We were walking to the dining hall.

I had my arm over Rosalie's shoulders while she twirled her long hair.

I can't believe Alice would think I would cheat on Rose. It was a little funny. But I knew from past experience that if I teased Alice about it she would hurt me. I didn't want that so I bit my tongue.

I sighed impatiently.

_Man could we walk any slower? Ugh I am soooo hungry!!! Hmmm I wonder what I should get when we get there. Maybe a sandwich. Ohhh no a hotdog. I wonder if they are still serving breakfast…….. I want a donut. Yep that's it a donut. Eh what the heck a donut and a hotdog._

All of a sudden Jacob started busting up laughing.

I looked at him confused.

_What was so funny?_

I looked around.

Everyone else was looking at him confused.

_Maybe he needs some help or something. I bet Edward would be able to get him so help. Dr. C probably knows many people that can help him. I should ask him………_

He kept laughing.

I looked over at Bella maybe she knew what was so funny.

She had the same confused look on her face.

_I guess Bella has changed her taste in friends since we were 10. I probably have to but her friends are kind of weird. Like that Jacob guy keeps laughing at nothing. And Jasper is really tall. Well then again so is Jacob. Bella looks so tiny standing between them. Ha-ha. Shrimp!! And Jasper is so quiet. I wonder how he does it. All I have seen him do is stare at Alice. He hasn't said a word. Maybe he is shy. WAIT!!! STARE AT ALICE!?! _

I looked at Jasper then at Alice then back to Jasper again.

He didn't take his eyes off her.

He watched her every move.

He was slightly blushing.

Suddenly a light bulb went off over my head.

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha he likes her!!!! Maybe he is crazy too!!!_

I started laughing so hard that I scared Bella and she started falling backwards.

Luckily Edward caught her before she hit the ground.

I laughed even harder when I saw the look on Bella's face.

She started turning red!!

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha_

I leaned over to hold my sides because they started hurting from laughing.

Everyone started looking back and forth between me and Jacob.

We just kept laughing.

I walked over to Jasper who looked scared to death.

"You need help" I said after a while.

"Emmett!" Bella and Rosalie snapped at the same time.

Jacob started laughing harder.

Jasper gave me a pleading look.

"Could you not" he whispered

I nodded my head.

I stopped laughing after a few minutes.

Jacob was almost done also.

"No problem man" I told him smiling.

Everyone looked at Jasper with questioning looks.

He shifted his weight uncomfortable.

"Hey let's go eat" he suggested.

"What was th-" Bella started to ask

"Yeah let's go" I interrupted her.

"I agree" Jacob said

Jacob and I started walking with Jasper following us.

Everyone else exchanged confused looks and followed us.

I looked over my shoulder at Alice she was looking at the ground, following us quietly.

_Maybe Bella's friends do need help._

I shook my head.

We reached the dining hall and Jacob and I lead the way to the food.

Yeah I can see Jacob and me becoming good friends.

I grabbed a tray and lead the line.

I paid for my food and waited until everyone else got what they wanted and paid before I walked over to a table.

I sat down and started eating.

Rosalie sat down next to me I put my arm over her shoulder again.

She looked at me and smiled.

I returned the smile then looked around the table.

Alice was sitting next to Rosalie.

_Man she was quiet. She must really be embarrassed._

Jacob was sitting next to Alice and he kept looking nervously at her then looked away and smiled to himself.

Bella was sitting next to Jacob.

She was talking quietly to Jasper who was sitting on her other side. He kept looking at Alice when he thought no one was looking.

I smiled.

_Maybe he does really like her._

And Edward was sitting in between Jasper and Rosalie.

He looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

Wonder what.

_Well he usually is quieter than me and Alice._

"So how about we go to a movie tonight" Rosalie said to me.

I nodded.

"Sounds good. How about everyone comes?" I asked

Her face lit up.

"Yeah. Hey guys," she said to everyone else "how about we all go to the movies tonight. Like all of us? Sound good" she asked excitedly.

They all agreed.

"Cool it is gonna be so fun! Well you need to be ready by 7 o' clock" she told them all.

I finished eating before every one else.

_Well, okay fine……. except for Jacob._

Everyone was all in there own conversation with someone.

I looked over at Alice.

She was still pretty quiet.

At least, quiet for _Alice_.

I hope she wasn't thinking I was mad at her.

_I'll ask her later. _I thought.

**OKAY THERE YOU GO.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE HELPFUL.**

**ROAR!!!**


	23. LAST NOTE

**HEY READERS.**

** I AM VERY SORRY TO SAY THAT I CANT CONTINUE. I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD JUST END IT THERE, DELETE THE STORY OR GIVE IT AWAY?****ITS YOUR CHOICE.****IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN IT FEEL FREE TO TELL ME.****SORRY. I TRULY AM. I KNOW MANY PEOPLE HATE WHEN PEOLE JUST STOP WTITNG A STORY. I DO TO BUT I HAVE TO. LONG STORY. SHORT VERSION. MY SISTER IS GETTING MY COMPUTER LEAVING ME COMPUTERLESS, AND IF I WANT TO KEEP THE STORY I WOULD HAVE ACESS TO FANFIC ABOUT ONCE A YEAR. SUPER SORRY. **

**ROAR!!!**


End file.
